1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for measuring fibrous paticles, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for measuring fibrous particles through asymmetric scattering of a radiation beam as a result of passing oriented fibers through the beam, and a preferred method and apparatus for providing orientation of the fibrous particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measurement of particle characteristics as a function of the scattering of light is, per se, known. For instance, Freedman U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,771 and 3,785,735 issued Dec. 12, 1972 and Jan. 15, 1974, respectively, discloses the concept of utilizing fluid dynamics to narrow a sample liquid stream by enclosing it in a laminar flow stream. However, aspect ratio is not a concern of the Freedman patents. Accordingly, these prior patents are not pertinent to measurement of fibrous particles.
The Gravet U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,315, issued Sept. 10, 1974, discloses a concept of utilizing concentric, conical sheets of radiation to measure the size and nonspherical characteristic of particles. Eccentricity of particles is determined by the rather complicated and step wise utilization of polarized radiation.